


Why Her?

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, One sided relationship - Adrien/Chloè
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Summary : Chloé Bourgeois couldn't understand why Adrien Agreste would want to date Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	Why Her?

It was currently lunch time and Adrien's dad let him have lunch at school, he and Marinette were currently sitting close together in the cafeteria ever since they started dating the two were inseparable. 

The only reason they weren't holding hands now was because they both had to their lunch, they did everything together : hold hands, go on dates, fight crime as ladybug and cat noir of course, and text all the time. 

Adrien gave Marinette a warm smile which made her flush and smile back.  

Everyone in their class was happy for them especially Alya and Nino. 

Well...except for one. The mayor's daughter : Chloé Bourgeois. 

From the table she was sitting at Chloè could see them sitting close together and whispering back and forth with smiles and pink cheeks that told her they were blushing about whatever they were talking about. 

Chloè couldn't understand it! Why would Adrien want to date someone like Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She was no one special! Chloè on the other hand was the mayor's daughter! She got whatever she wanted but she didn't have Adrien nor did she have his love or his heart.

 No Marinette Dupain-Cheng has both : she has Adrien's love and his heart and just knowing that made jealousy burn within Chloé. 

If there was one thing Chloè didn't count on it was that Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> {I hope you guys liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) }


End file.
